La muerte de Noodle
by Nudoru-chan
Summary: 2DxNoodle Una versión de qué es lo que hubiera pasado si Noodle hubiera muerto en el video de "El Mañana" un poquito deprimente, un fanfic cortito
1. El mañana

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero les guste **

**Disclaimer: La banda y sus personajes, canciones y todo lo demás no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro **

* * *

_Cómo pasa el tiempo…_

_Tantos__ años desde que eso pasó._

_No dejo de culpar al idiota de Murdoc… Primero Paula, y luego ella… Me la quitó y de la manera mas cruel… Aquello con Paula se queda corto…._

_Todo pasó tan rápido… pude haberlo evitado y eso es lo que mas me duele…_

* * *

Estaba ahí, mientras grabábamos "_Feel good Inc_" tan tierna como siempre, tocando su guitarra… Ella y la isla del molino pasaron frente a mis ojos como estaba planeado para el estúpido video…

Murdoc lo sabía todo…

Al terminar la canción escuche ruidos de helicópteros, pero como siempre, mi ingenio no me dio para imaginar que estaba pasando.

Muy a lo lejos, desde la ventana pude ver un nubarrón de humo levantándose desde la dirección que había ido ella… Mi dulce y pequeña Noodle.

Llamé a los chicos, al principio sin una idea clara…

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunte a Russ

-Parece que algo se quema… Tal vez un avión… o…

De pronto su cara tomó expresión de pánico y volteó a ver a Murdoc. Él giró la vista hacia otro lugar y comenzó a silbar, pretendiendo que no pasaba nada.

Russel miró otra vez por la ventana y se puso furioso de pronto, parecía que se había fijado –antes que yo- que Muds sabía algo al respecto

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?! – dijo mientras lo ahorcaba con una mano y con la otra lo amenazaba con el puño

- ¿Y yo que sé? ¡Suéltame maldita bola de grasa!

-¡La Isla flotante!- le reclamó Russel

Entonces se escuchó un enorme estruendo y sonido como del crujir de un pedazo de madera…

Sin duda algo le había pasado a Noodle y Murdoc era el responsable

Russel le metió un tremendo puñetazo en el centro de la cara y volvió a preguntar que pasaba. Yo por mi parte sólo miraba temblando desde una de las esquinas de la ventana, aterrado, pensando en que quizá, los hombres raros del gobierno japonés que la buscaban, la hubiesen encontrado para acabar con ella…

Russ arrastró del cuello a Muds, interrogándolo (_ademá_s_, dándole una buena paliza, azotándole la cara contra los muros cercanos_) mientras atravesábamos la sala en la que grabamos el video, y bajábamos de la torre buscando un medio para alcanzar a la isla flotante.

-Eh… yo… eh… ¡Todo estará bien! ¡Es un plan infalible! La niña estará a salvo, es una trampa ¡lo juro en nombre de Satán! - decía disculpándose Murdoc, -_entre golpe y golpe_- argumentando que todo era un plan para acabar con un viejo enemigo de Gorillaz…

Varios pisos mas abajo andaba una vieja avioneta con espacio para sólo dos personas.

Russel le estrelló la cara a Murdoc contra la pared una vez más y se trepó en la avioneta, haciéndome señas para subir detrás.

Despegamos y casi nos estrellamos con la misma torre, pero sorprendentemente _y a pesar de la falta de experiencia de Russ para pilotear una de esas cosas_, logramos estabilizar el vuelo.

No sé que cara debía traer en ese momento como para que mi corpulento amigo me calmara diciéndome que todo estaría bien, y que probablemente la isla estuviera a salvo.

A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión horrible, y vimos lo que estábamos buscando: a muchos kilómetros de distancia la isla del molino se incendiaba, y caía en picada entre las montañas.

Solté un grito de terror.

Era más que imposible alcanzarla… Después de que se perdiera entre las rocas de los montes, un misil cayó desde uno de los dos helicópteros que rodeaban como moscas a la isla de la pequeña Noodle… era el fin.

Mis ojos se llenaron de agua y muchas veces repetí _"¡NO!"_ como si con eso bastara para frenar lo que estaba pasando…

La explosión hizo levantar una masa de humo muy grande, y a la vez creó una reacción en cadena haciendo que ambos helicópteros quedaran hechos añicos junto con la isla.

Russel piloteaba la avioneta lo más rápido que podía, pero seguía estando muy lejos nuestro objetivo, y el humo nos nublaba el camino.

El tiempo que tardamos en llegar a donde emanaba el nubarrón me pareció eterno. No podía dejar de sollozar, la angustia me impedía pensar claro… Estaba sentado al borde de mi asiento con la casi nula esperanza de encontrar a salvo la pequeña niñita oriental.

Después de tanto tiempo intentando controlarme para no hacer algo estúpido –_como saltar fuera de la avioneta por la desesperación_- llegamos…

Todo estaba cubierto de cenizas y fuego. Apestaba a gasolina….

**Notas:**

**Fin del primer capítulo o.o **

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Aquel día perdí la razón

**2º capítulo n.n**

**Disclaimer: La banda y sus personajes, canciones y todo lo demás no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro **

* * *

La isla estaba completamente volcada de lado, lucía como un monte más pero la reconocimos; el molino de viento era un pedazo deforme de piedras y maderas calcinadas, los restos de las naves que habían atacado eran muy poco distinguibles entre tanta basura… Escuche un crujido familiar bajo mis pies.

Estaba ahí la guitarra acústica de Noodle, o más bien, lo que quedaba de ésta. Recordé que aún podía ser que por un milagro estuviera con vida… Russ se me había adelantado y la estaba buscando entre los escombros del molino.

Miré un poco mas allá de los escombros, y una masa blanca sobresalió del paisaje. Corrí para verlo más de cerca…

El corazón me dio un vuelco y un alarido se salió de mi boca.

Parecía ser un paracaídas enredado, y parecía que quien lo había tratado de usar carecía de buena suerte…

Mi pequeña, mi preciosa muñequita japonesa estaba envuelta por el paracaídas, llena de sangre, moretones y quemaduras…

-¡Noodle! ¡Noodle! – grité una y otra vez mientras corría a tropezones hasta donde estaba ella, mientras Russel me alcanzaba.

La desenredé y la cargué entre mis brazos

-¡Noodle!- grité otra vez mientras abría lentamente sus rasgados ojos. Aparté con la mano su espeso flequillo para poder verla.

Russ se acercó corriendo, pero se quedó parado a una distancia prudente.

La pequeña niña me miró con alivio, y unas gruesas lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos

-¿_2-D_? …- dijo tartamudeando y sonriendo débilmente

-¡Noodle! Tranquila, aquí estoy. Vas a estar bien.- dije con la voz cortada. Me hacía sufrir verla así.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y negó con la cabeza en un leve movimiento.

-¡No voy a dejar que mueras!- dije desesperado

-Vamos a subirla a la avioneta D.- dijo Russel a mis espaldas con tono sereno, estaba feliz de que aún estuviera viva…

La cargué y me levanté del suelo con dificultad llevándomela en brazos. Sentí algo frío bajo su espalda, y me di cuenta que estaba sangrando. Me dio pánico y comencé a temblar.

-Tranquilízate D, no creo que sea grave –dijo mientras se agachaba para mirar la espalda de la niña que traía cargando- Mejor la subimos y nos damos prisa.

Asentí y me acomodé dentro de la avioneta como pude. Estando dentro, tratamos de ir aún más rápido que antes.

La dulce Noodle abrió de nuevo sus verdosos ojos, y pareció sentirse cómoda estando recostada contra mi pecho.

- ¿Ya estoy muerta?- dijo con un hilito de voz apenas audible por el ruido de la avioneta. Yo la abracé con un poco mas de fuerza y le sonreí, estaba aliviado de oír otra vez su voz

-No, muñeca, no estas muerta

-Esto es como mi idea del cielo- se recargó con torpeza en mí y levanto un poco una de sus manos para acomodarla en mi pecho… Cada vez su piel estaba mas fría.

Sentí que me ruboricé, pero aún estaba alarmado por su estado tan grave. Mi pantalón estaba ya todo mojado de su sangre, parecía que la herida era profunda.

-Antes d-de morir…

-¡No vas a morir!- la interrumpí

-Q-Quiero decirte…- _continuó_- q-que siempre te amé. Te amo…

Me quedé petrificado.

Se levantó con dificultad y depositó un suave beso en mis labios, para después caer de golpe sobre mi regazo, como una muñeca de trapo, ya sin vida

-¡Noodle! ¡No!- grité, y Russ volteó a vernos

-¡Noodle! Noodle amor, ¡No te vallas! ¡Yo también te amo! ¡Por favor no me dejes!- le dije casi a gritos sacudiéndola con intención de que abriera los ojos otra vez

-_N-No… me o-olvides_…- habló tan bajito que apenas y pude leer sus labios

Cerró sus ojos apenas abiertos y de pronto deje de sentir su torpe respiración.

Dejé salir de mi boca un grito de dolor, y lloré mientras apretaba su delgado y frío cuerpecito contra el mío.

-No te vallas, no me dejes…- repetí varias veces resignado al ver muerta a mi preciosa niña, a la dulce japonecita que desde hacia tantos años se había robado mi corazón, a la que tanto tiempo adoré en secreto… A la que por cobardía no le había revelado mis sentimientos… La preciosa jovencita que ahora me daba la noticia de que ella me correspondía y siempre lo hizo…

Me dio una rabia desmedida…

Parecía que el destino me odiaba… Cuanto hubiera dado por poder haber compartido con ella todo mi cariño, por haber podido pasar el resto de mis días a su lado…

* * *

_Aunque haya pasado ya tanto tiempo, sigo creyendo que pude evitarlo… _

_Murdoc tuvo la culpa…_

_Aquel día perdí la razón…_

_Pero…_

_Tal vez algún día pueda estar con ella otra vez…_

**Notas**

**Bueno, como ya lo mencioné algunas veces este es mi primer fanfic n.n**

**Espero les haya gustado, acepto sus criticas constructivas y no tan constructivas XD**

**Gracias por leer! n__n**


End file.
